Confused
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Belum ada 24 jam, tapi dia sudah merasa rindu, merasa sulit bernafas. Bagaimana cara mengatasi ini sebelum dia bisa benar-benar gila? / YeWook FF / OS / GS / Thanks


Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim JongWoon/ Yesung and other member SJ

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Buat sury eonny. Maaf aku baru bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang. T.T . Ini ff kolaborasi sama sury eonni tahun lalu. Hihihi

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Aahhhh... Liburan yg menyenangkan.. Hihihihihi.."

Setelah pintu tertutup, kakinya melompat ke atas ranjang, berguling dari sisi kanan ke kiri sambil mendekap guling, tas yang sedari tadi ia tenteng sudah tergeletak dengan posisi terbalik di sudut kamar. Sekilas berhenti bertingkah konyol dia merebahkan diri, matanya menerawang atap kamar. Sebuah bayangan seolah terlukis disana.  
"Eeh,, tapi di sedang apa sekarang? Hihii.. yeoja yang polos. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Ahh pasti bisa!"

Bertanya diikuti jawaban sepihak dan kini dia tersenyum tanpa alasan. Hanya menerka apa kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kedepannya cukup membuatnya mirip orang gila.

'Cinta pada pandangan pertama?'

Apa begini?

Dulu baginya kata-kata itu berupa bualan orang-orang, terkesan berlebihan. Bayangkan saja, jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak kita kenal atau baru kita temui satu kali, hanya mengandalkan sebuah tatapan.

Tapi sekarang hal macam itulah yang terjadi dihidupnya, dan mungkin harus diakui olehnya.

Kim Jongwoon. 30 tahun. Banyak teman yang memanggilnya Yesung, Dia tak meminta tapi dia senang dengan panggilan itu, semenjak dia bergabung di klub musik dan menjadi vokal utama di setiap even festival tahunan kampus banyak yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Sampai sekarang, saat namanya sudah melambung. Kau hanya perlu menyebutkan nama 'Yesung!' ditengah jalan dengan suara nyaring, jika banyak gadis muda di jalan itu mereka pasti akan berteriak heboh. Dan jangan lupa saat berlari bawa sepatumu, siap saat mereka akan menimpukmu.

Selain dijuluki ^The Art of Voice^, secara fisik namja ini tampan. Cukup menjadi modal seorang penyanyi terkenal. Tak perlu dihitung berapa banyak gadis muda yang tergila-gila padanya atau rela gila untuknya.

Jika kalian dekat dengannya, kalian bisa menyebutnya namja idaman. Dia terlahir di keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, dia pintar dengan pendidikan yang baik. Sikapnya juga sopan. Apapun yang dia mau, bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Yeojachingu? Dia tinggal menunjuk satu dari ribuan gadis yang rela mengantri dan kepanasan demi mendapat album tandatangannya. Atau gadis-gadis yang setiap jam tanpa absen menyapanya di akun twitter. Atau yang rutin memberinya support food setiap selesai siaran radio.

Kenyataannya dia tak memusingkan masalah yeojachingu. Beberapa penggemarnya bilang, tak masalah jika dia mempunyai seseorang yang ia cintai dan jadi pendamping hidupnya. Beberapa juga berkata, mereka akan sedih jika di punya yeojachingu, karena cinta yang mereka berikan lebih dari cukup.

Yesung punya kehidupan sendiri. Dia single, dia bebas, dia tak berbohong dengan media tentang itu. Beberapa kabar mengatakannya tengah dekat dengan artis wanita lain. Dia hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum, dan dia tak berbohong, mereka hanya teman.

Tapi ada saatnya dia mengakui kenyataan yang lain.

Saat cinta menyapanya tanpa perlu kata "Annyeong!"

Semua berawal saat liburan musim panas, yang baru dimulai minggu kemarin

_**#flashback**_

"Hyung.." panggil seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan dari sang kakak. Namanya Kim JongJin, adik laki-laki Yesung.

"Hmm.." sahut Yesung malas. Tetap menutup mata , baru dia sampai rumah setelah jadwal padatnya. Dia lupa berapa jam dia tidur semalam. Dan sekarang entah sejak kapan JongJin sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengusik tidur manisnya. Namja yang paling muda disana tak berhenti memanggil dan mengoyak tubuh kakaknya.

"Hyuung!" panggilnya lagi.

"Wae.. Kau ini mengganggu saja.. Hhuhh.."

Satu bantal terlempar dari tangan Yesung tapi hanya membentur lantai. Dengan wajah sebal namja itu duduk dengan satu alis terangkat. Heran pada adiknya yang terus memamerkan gigi.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlibur.. Dirumah sangat membosankan Hyung!?" lanjut JongJin lebih membuat wajah Yesung kesal. Orangtua mereka tengah menghabiskan liburan di tempat nenek Yesung. JongJin hanya ke menginap 1 hari lalu pulang. Dan kegiatan hari-hari berikutnya adalah merengek pada sang kakak semacam ini.

"Hahh.. Lagiii..?"

"Kemarin kan cuma ke taman hiburan. Itu tak bisa dihitung liburan!"

"Kau hanya bisa menghabiskan uang saja."

"Ish dasar paman pelit. Pantas saja tak laku!"

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Ani. Kau adalah hyung yang terbaik! Kau sangat hebat juga kaya! Kalau sudah lulus kuliah dan sukses aku juga ingin bisa pergi liburan dengan uangku dunia kemanapun aku mau tanpa merepotkanmu. Aish tapi kenyataannya aku cuma mahasiswa miskin, jangankan keluar negeri, beli sekotak susu pun aku masih meminta padamu. Hisss. Padahal sekarang aku sedang libur kuliah, dirumah sangat membosankan, semua temanku pergi liburan. Apa lebih baik aku belajar saja ya. Belajar-dan belajar sampai lulus dan cepat menjadi orang kaya."

Yesung memutar bola mata malas, drama ini sering ia dengar, dan selalu berakhir seperti ini, "Cukup, cukup. Memang kau mau liburan kemana!"

"Jepang!"

Menyipitkan matanya yang sudah terlanjur sipit, Yesung mendesis.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Pagi hari Yesung terbangun dan mendapati ruangan yang berbeda. Bukan kamarnya. Setelah menepuk kepala dia baru ingat, ini Jepang. Menyewa sebuah apartemen dengan 2 kamar hanya untuk 2 hari. Semalam dia terbang ke negeri sakura ini karena tak ingin mengulur terlalu banyak waktu. Jadwal padat menantinya kembali di Seoul. Mungkin JongJin benar, Yesung butuh liburan yang benar-benar bisa dikatakan liburan. Dan Yesung rasa 2 hari juga waktu yang cukup membuat penggemarnya cemas karena liburan diam-diam ini.

Melirik ponselnya disisi ranjang. Yesung tahu hari sudah siang.

Dan JongJin? Anak itu sudah pergi, Cuma meninggalkan pesan, "Aku jalan-jalan keliling Jepang hyung, mungkin baru kembali sore. Kau juga harus keluar. Musim gugur disini sangat indah."

Yesung mendengus.

Bagus sekali, JongJin meninggalkannya dan sekarang dia sendirian. Siapa yang sebelumnya bilang kesepian karena dirumah terus? Huh! Keluarpun Yesung masih berfikir bagaimana jika ada yang mengenalinya. Tujuannya liburan hanya ingin mendapat ketengangan.

Tapi jika terus di apartemen apa gunanya dia ke jauh-jauh ke Jepang. Aish! Dasar Jongjin!

Setelah kembali tidur satu jam Yesung membersihkan diri dan keluar kamar. Perutnya mengeluh lapar dengan bunyi aneh. Dan apa disini ada makanan? Kalau tidak ada, artinya dia harus keluar. Aish!

Langkah Yesung terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yeoja dengan kemoceng di tangan kanan dan lap kain di tangan kiri berdiri membelakanginya. Sibuk membersihkan vas hias di apartemen mewah yang ia sewa. Yesung hanya diam dan memperhatikan setiap gerakannya sampai sosok kecil itu berbalik dan membulatkan mata saat mereka bersitatap.

Yeoja tadi maju beberapa langkah lalu membungkuk. "Selamat pagi tuan. Semoga tidur tuan semalam nyenyak."

Seperti orang bodoh, Yesung mengangguk dan menggaruk tengkuk. Melihat senyuman lebar di depannya, dadanya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Nama saya Kim Ryeowook. Saya akan menjadi maid selama tuan-tuan tinggal disini. Jika tuan butuh sesuatu, silahkan katakan. Mungkin tuan ingin sarapan pagi ini?"

Yesung tak berkedip sampai yeoja di depannya melambaikan tangan.

Hahhh. Yesung terkesiap, masih berdebar.

"Maaf. Tuan ingin dibuatkan makanan apa! Apa tuan suka nasi goreng? Atau lebih suka omelet?"

"Kau...suka.."

"Bagaimana tuan? Makanan yang saya suka?"

Yesung menggeleng, sadar apa yang ia katakan, dan itu adalah hal konyol. Kembali menggaruk tengkuk, kepalanya mengangguk canggung. "I...iya, makanan yang kau suka!"

"Tapi makanan yang saya suka, belum tentu tuan juga suka!"

"Tidak. Aku suka! Aku sangat suka!"

Kembali Yesung merasa perlu memukul kepala. Entah bibirnya mengatakan hal aneh apa lagi.

Maid itu tertawa.

Angin sejuk seolah menerpa tubuh Yesung.

"Baiklah. Tuan bisa menunggu di ruang santai. Mungkin bisa sambil menyalakan televisi atau mendengarkan musik. Disana juga sudah disiapkan majalah-majalah terbaru. Secepatnya saya akan membuat makanan untuk tuan."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai maid tadi berbalik, berjalan menuju dapur. Berfikir apa dia akan membuat makanan yang ia suka atau sarapan simpel seperti biasa. Bahunya mengedik. Tamu yang aneh.

Yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook hampir melonjak, menemukan sang tuan tadi berdiri dibelakangnya, hampir saja ia tabrak.

"Apa tuan butuh sesuatu?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Ada minum?"

Seribu kecup muah-muah untuk JongJin yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa Yesung betah seharian di apartemen dengan senyuman.

Ini bahkan lebih cantik dari sakura yang berguguran, lebih sejuk dari angin musim semi.

Kim Ryeowook! Gadis mungil yang hangat dan ceria, cantik dan lembut. Dia sangat polos. Saat Yesung bertanya dimana rumahmu. Meski awalnya kaget, tanpa mengurangi rasa sungkan dia menjawab.

Tak sia-sia Yesung merogoh kantong dalam untuk liburan mahal kali ini. Tapi bukan karena uang. Dia yakin ini karena takdir. Pertemuan mereka takdir.

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melihat orang baru pertama kali tapi kau merasa sudah mengenalnya sangat lama. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi Yesung yakin merasakan ini.

Ini bukan pertama kali dia menyukai seseorang, tapi ini berbeda dari perasaan-perasaan yang sebelumnya. Entah karena apa. Kim Ryeowook, ia seperti merasa yeoja cantik itu adalah bagian hidupnya kelak. Katakan lagi ini berlebihan.

Hari pertama, kebersamaan mereka hanya singkat. Saat JongJin pulang malam, Yesung mencoba bersikap wajar, meski tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Bahkan saat JongJin menerka Yesung akan marah dan memukulnya. Nyatanya Yesung memberikan pelukan hangat selamat tidur. Dan kedipan sebelah mata untuk Ryeowook yang mengantarkan sampai di depan pintu kamar. Peka atau tidak, yeoja itu bersikap biasa saja.

Hari kedua sekaligus hari terakhir, Yesung bangun jam 5. Terlalu pagi, bahkan matahari belum terbit sempurna. Tapi matahari barunya sudah bersinar lebih dulu. Senyum hangat Ryeowook menyambutnya paginya.

Dengan alasan tidak mengenal tempat wisata Jepang. Yesung kini bisa menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk menemaninya keluar. Meski awalnya menolak, Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika pimpinannya mengijinkan. Mereka sampai di pasar tradisional Jepang.

"Kau kecil. Jangan sampai hilang." Yesung mengatakannya sebagai alasan untuk menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan menerka sebagai pasangan.

"Apa topi ini bagus!"

"Iya. Bagus tuan!

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Yesung."

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Dibalik kesopanan, yeoja ini adalah satu dari beberapa yang tidak kenal siapa itu penyanyi terkenal bernama Yesung.

"Bagus yang biru atau yang ungu?"

"Menurut saya yang ungu lebih bagus."

Yesung bergantian menimang topi di kedua tangannya. "Kalau bagitu pakai ini."

"Ehhh. Tapi tuan."

Sebelum bisa protes lebih panjang, Yesung kembali meraih tangan Ryeowook. Menautkan jemari mereka erat. Ryeowook menunduk, melihat sekilas plastik yang ia tenteng lalu wajah puas Yesung. Boneka, sepatu rajut, tas anyaman, dan yang terakhir, topi flanel buatan tangan. Semua itu untuknya?

Malam datang, dan hal yang berat bagi Yesung untuk mengatakan mereka akan pulang ke Seoul. Yesung tak bisa lagi memundurkan semua jadwalnya, karena memang kenyataannya dia ingin lebih lama tinggal disini. Atau mungkin berfikir untuk tak kembali lagi ke Seoul.

Seperti seorang pengecut. Yesung hanya bisa mengharapkan Ryeowook untuk memintanya tinggal lebih lama. Tapi tidak, yeoja itu justru dengan senyum lebar mengantarkan mereka di muka rumah dan membungkuk. "Terimakasih atas kunjungannya, Semoga perjalanan tuan-tuan lancar. Semoga tuan-tuan puas dengan pelayanan kami dan kembali di lain waktu."

Tersenyum miris. Yesung tahu kebersamaan mereka 2 hari hanya seperti kewajiban untuk Ryeowook. Bagian dari pekerjaan yeoja itu. Tak ada yang istimewa.

Tapi saat Ryeowook mengatakan agar mereka kembali di lain waktu. Bolehkan dia berharap. Tapi lain waktu itu sangat lama untuk Yesung yang tak punya waktu dan tak bisa bersabar.

Dengan berat hati Yesung dan JongJin pulang.

_**#flashback off**_

Dan disinilah Yesung. Masih membaringkan tubuh di atas ranjang, masih menerawang atap kamar yang entah sejak kapan mempunyai background khayalannya.

Belum ada 24 jam, tapi dia sudah merasa rindu, merasa sulit bernafas. Bagaimana cara mengatasi ini sebelum dia bisa benar-benar gila?

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

**~Ryeowook P.o.V~**

Namaku Kim Ryeowook. 25 tahun.

Sebelumnya aku bekerja di Jepang, menjadi maid sebuah apartemen mewah Tokyo. Sampai aku dipindah kerjakan. Dari seorang maid aku menjadi asisten penyanyi terkenal di Seoul. Aku tidak tahu. Dalam 3 hari hidupku berubah 180 derajat. Seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Yesung oppa. Orang ini sangat baik padaku. Dia sangat dewasa diusianya yang sudah 32 tahun.

Awalnya dia menjadi salah satu tamu di tempatku bekerja sebelumnya. Entah mungkin kebetulan, aku sekarang bekerja untuknya.

Dia terkenal dan digilai para yeoja. Suaranya begitu merdu. Dia kaya dan baik hati.

Dia memberikan apa yang aku butuhkan. Disamping aku adalah yatim piatu.

Dia memberiku rumah beserta isinya, mobil dan hadiah-hadiah manis lainnya. Dia sangat-sangat baik padaku. Pria paling baik yang pernah kujumpai. Teman sehangat dia. Sampai saat ini aku sangat bergantung padanya, kemanapun dia pergi, seperti anak anjing aku akan mengikutinya. Bahkan semua asisten artis bilang mereka iri, karena Yesung oppa tidak terlalu keras padaku. Apapun yang bisa ia lakukan akan ia kerjakan sendiri. Dia suka saat aku mengusap keringatnya selesai perform, dan aku menyukai apa yang dia suka.

Meski 2 sudah tahun mengenalnya, tapi aku sangat takut saat dia marah. Kejadian ini minggu lalu. Saat dia bertanya bagaimana pendapatku tentang Luna. Pasangan mainnya di sebuah drama musikal. Aku mengatakan mereka cocok dan serasi jika bisa menjadi pasangan sungguhan. Aku mengatakan apa yang kufikirkan dan kurasa banyak yang berpendapat begitu. Hanya itu.

Tapi dia membanting gelas yang kuulurkan.

Semua berlalu begitu saja dan dia tak mau menatapku seminggu terakhir ini, hanya bicara jika perlu atau butuh sesuatu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya. Apa hubungannya dan Luna sedang buruk atau...hahhh aku tak mengerti.

Aku tak suka saat dia marah dan mengabaikanku. Dia tak lagi hangat seperti kukenal.

Dan tadi pagi aku menanyakan lagi padanya. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Dan aku minta maaf. Tapi tanggapannya berbeda dari yang kuharapkan. Dia terdiam lama lalu membentakku. Dia mengataiku lamban.

Semalaman aku menangis. Berfikir dan terus berfikir dimana letak salahku sampai dia harus semarah itu? Setiap kali memikirkannya, dadaku sakit, seperti dicubit.

Apa mungkin dia tak membutuhkanku lagi? Karena cara bekerjaku yang lamban? Tapi kenapa dia tak mengatakannya baik-baik. Mungkin aku juga bisa mengundurkan diri dengan cara baik-baik juga.

Aku meninggalkan rumah pemberiannya, kunci mobil dan semua yang ia berikan. Aku hanya membawa baju awalku dan sebuah topi flanel buatan tangan. Anggap saja yang satu ini adalah kenang-kenangan darinya.

Berat aku meninggalkan ini semua, tapi asal dia bahagia mungkin semuanya sudah cukup. Semoga dia mendapatkan pengganti yang tidak lamban sepertiku.

Sekali lagi aku menengok rumah tempat aku tinggal 2 tahun terakhir dan rumah besar milik Yesung oppa yang tepat disampingnya. "Selamat tinggal!"

Aku tak tahu akan kemana. Tapi mungkin kembali lagi ke Jepang, meski aku adalah orang Korea, tapi aku merasa lebih nyaman tinggal disana. Disini aku tak punya siapapun.

Satu langkah aku memasuki bandara yang padat, ponselku berdering. Nama Yesung oppa tertera disana. Berfikir mengangkatnya atau mengabaikannya.

"Kau dimana!" Dia berteriak di seberang sana. Dengan dada berdebar aku mengatakan sebenarnya.

"Tetap disana dan jangan coba-coba bergerak sedikitpun!"

Aku melakukan apa yang dia minta, melewatkan pesawat ke Jepang yang sudah lepas landas 10 menit yang lalu. Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih dan meminta maaf padanya sebelum pergi. Dari awal yang baik juga harus diakhiri dengan baik pula.

Di kerumunan, aku melihatnya. Dia berlari, terengah engah dengan wajah panik. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sekacau itu. Semakin dekat aku melihat tetes air bening turun cepat dari sudut matanya. Dia menangis. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya menangis.

"Ryeowook-ah."

Suara merdu itu memanggil namaku, berulang kali.

Saat tatapan kami bertemu, dia berlari kearahku. Tangan kokohnya meraihku, memelukku erat. Tak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi aku juga menangis.

"Bodoh aku memanggilmu berkali-kali, kenapa tak mendekat."

"Oppa bilang aku tak boleh bergerak sedikitpun."

Aku mendengar suara tawanya yang bergetar.

"Haaahh dasar lamban!"

Apa maksudnya, bahkan saat perpisahan dia mengataiku lagi?

"Oppa menangis? Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku.

"Kau juga menangis. Kenapa."

"Aku..."

Pelukan kami terlepas. Jemari Yesung oppa mengusap pipi basahku. "Shhh, Jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Jangan pernah pergi diam-diam. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Aku tak mengerti kata-katanya.

Saat wajahnya mendekat dan bibir kami bertemu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku menutup mata. Hanya seolah rombongan sirkus tengah meniup terompet di hatiku.

Pelan-pelan jelaskan padaku. Buat aku mengerti apa yang menurutku membingungkan. Hubungan kita dan perasaan aneh ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
